


Silken Touch

by bia_douwata_13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bia_douwata_13/pseuds/bia_douwata_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is a very, very sexually bored King and he’s tried everything. So, he decided to bring the prettiest people in the Kingdom to the Castle so he can choose whom he’ll ‘conquer’ and make his consort. Maybe it’s not bad for Matthew, a simpleton, to be considered pretty…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: It’s pure PWP, with all the lewd language, some fantasies and the real deal. Enjoy this shameless thing.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia. If I did, shippers would love-hate me.   
> Special thanks to: Luana, Vitor and Feli. I love you, guys and thanks for the help!

He was done with it. Every night, every damn night, the same chanting, the same fake moaning, the same screams of pain mixed with pleasure that had started to ring off his ear. Gilbert got himself a fucking bath full of the best and hottest prostitutes he could find in his kingdom and somehow... It wasn't fulfilling enough for his to even get turned on. Not fucking sideways, not riding, not bending over or, his personal favorite, against a wall. No matter how they looked, how they worked their mouths well around his cock. It grew him bored and he, Gilbert of Prussia, could never be bored with sex.  

"My lord..." Francis, one of his councilmen, and one of the few the King could call a friend, saw his apathy that day. The albino king had been staring the same spot in the wall for hours, as the day meetings passed. It wasn't just a sexual issue anymore... This recklessness could take the entire kingdom to the ruin. When Gilbert looked at him, he tried to smirk, but felt too tired even for that. "May I be sincere with you?"

"Yes, Francis." the man just nodded, but didn't look back to the wall. He prayed to the heavens that the other man could help him find a solution to that problem. "I promise not to behead you. This time."Gilbert let out a dry, unhappy chuckle that came from deep on his throat and the other shifted uncomfortably on his place.

"I think your... Problems, if you may put it this way, are affecting your ruling, sir." the man looked down for a while, wondering if he could offer any useful solutions for that. The only thing he heard was the usual gossip among the corridors.

       The king had never been that aloof before, some maids whispered around. One of the prostitutes he hired, soon to be beheaded, told people that he... Lost his lust on her halfway through. Of course, the whole thing caught around the castle like wildfire and the king got her arrested. Until now, the Frenchman couldn't tell if that was actually truth or not, but something was not right on the King's sex life, and although it shouldn't matter to the kingdom, this time it was important. If his head wasn't in the right place, the ongoing wars with the other kingdoms would soon bring them to despair. So, the gossiping kept on, but he still managed to hear.

"I think he's gotten bored on all of them. That's what I think. He was there everyday, doing all of them together..." the cook whispered to his assistant, as he chopped vegetables. Francis usually sneaked around places - this is why he was Gilbert's favorite choice of spy.  

"If I were him, I'd never get bored." the assistant laughed, peeling another stack of potatoes and grounding pork for the sausages. "Have you seen those women? Gott..."

"Affecting my ruling, you say?" the albino's hand hovered his sword for a few seconds, earning a startled gasp from the other man, but he just let it fall by his side. Francis had a fair point: This whole issue was messing with his concentration right now. He was a violent man and appreciated blood and gore... But sex had something on it too. After an entire day killing enemies in the fields, he enjoyed grabbing someone's hair as he pounded violently into them, his harsh screams and the high-pitched moans of his name. It was just another extent of his strength showing and it always ended up a hard work day with a cherry on top. "Do you have any suggestions, Francis?"

"My majesty, I think I've got something... Maybe, the problem is the prostitutes." he started and Gilbert turned to him, giving him a look that made him to keep going. "I guess the whole 'a different woman or man' every night is boring you."

"What are you suggesting? I need to get someone that'll last more?"

"Precisely. You need to choose a new person, maybe even an innocent person, and give it a time. Not much, maybe a few months."Francis rambled on, but the man focused in the wall, his fantasies taking over. Shy, spontaneous moans, half-lidded eyes, gasps and silky skin... He could feel his body temperature increasing, imagining how the sex, slow and then rough, would smell, how it would feel, how it would taste.  

       He could already feel a man or woman squirming under him. Shyly opening their eyes to meet his erection, surprised with the size and shape and... How perfectly it fitted in their mouths, wet warm caverns, or in their holes, whatever he chose to abuse. He would bite the silky, unscarred skin, leaving several bruises and hickeys. He would squeeze everywhere, claim everything... Possess them so deep they would give away their soul. Thinking of that made his mouth water as he snapped back his attention at the councilman.  

"This sounds like a good idea... You have one week, Francis, to find me virgins, or at least virginal looking, people, with clear eyes and soft skin, someone I can squeeze. That's all I want. Look in all the kingdom if needed, bring me options." he didn't feel so demanding during his fantasy, but right now, the thought of having it happening, nearly brought the man a hard-on he knew none of the prostitutes in the bath would be able to create or even tame.   

"I shall make my best, King." the man said, but he knew the other wasn't listening anymore. "I shall leave you now..." the other barely registered his words or his leaving. He could only stare at the same spot from all the day, and wonder how he could feel so numb. He wanted to feel good again, feel like he was breathing, feel alive and he would, oh, he would.

 

***

Matthew Williams lets a deep sigh, trembling hard, as he tries to cover himself with a cloth someone gave to him. He came running from France, from his past, and ended up in a slum at Prussia. It could be worse, he knew - he could have died in the trip there, like his brother Alfred, that contracted the flu. The boy missed his brother, his laughs and smiles... They could ease the darkness around him. He found a spot that seemed comfortable and arranged some things as a makeshift pillow, as if the ground would stop being that cold and hard on him.

       He laid down over the pieces of paper and dirty rags, curling in a ball and trying to keep all his body covered. He missed parts of his nose and back. "I ran from France to die of hypothermia in Prussia... What a lovely exchange!", he thought bitterfully, his body still trembling on the hard floor. Matthew tried hard to have hopes, but he was young and poor. He didn't even have any other clothes, imagine a roof over his head. For a moment, he wished Alfred was there, but then he didn't... Maybe death was better than the awful suffering he was coming through, all the mourning and loneliness.

       People passed by in the dark street and he adjusted himself. Someone lit up a fire a few meters away, and it warmed the place a bit. It wasn't like he was in a real bed, with a fireplace, but in that situation, it was everything he could ask for. He trembled a bit more, but he was so tired that the slumber consumed him, his mind plugging away from the displeasing situation. He tried to grasp on memories, of food, baths and nice beds, but it hurt too much for him to stand. So he fell headfirst into a pitch-black dream, with only the night noises cradling him.  

       When he was up again, the sun was already up in the sky. The boy looked around, confused. Matthew had a terribly poor eyesight, so he had to squeeze his eyes to try to adjust to the brightness and to the passer-bys. Everyone ignored him, another poor person lost in the streets. He got his cloth, a few rags and felt disgustingly dirty and ashamed. He was lost again, with nowhere to go. Should he look for a job? For a Church?

       Matthew's German was average, so he wouldn't get the nicest jobs. And he doubted that churches there would adopt him, dirty and useless. But he couldn't just stand around, waiting to be washed away by the wave of people. He started walking, without any targets in sight, just strolling around and listening. He could hear the gossip spreading around and, as people ignored him, it was easier to get close enough. Two woman getting their groceries smiled at each other.

"The King is looking for a consort! Apparently, he got tired of his loneliness. He's accepting everyone, even men. If my both sons weren't married, I would volunteer them." the tallest of the two said.  

"Would he take my daughter? She's 13 years old, but she's so pretty..." the other sighed, reuniting fruits in a bag. "If I weren't that bad, I would go. The King's consort! A lifetime of riches."

"Do you know how this selection works?" The taller questioned and Matthew became interested, pretending to be analyzing the apples.  

"Nobody knows, my dear..."

       That was exactly what he needed. No, not what he needed, but what he wanted. Right now, he needed a roof, food and another nap. It was starting to rain and a lot of people rushed out of the streets and Matthew tried to protect himself from the droplets. He kept walking by, following his way through the flux of people. Maybe, he could get in the King's graces and have a good life, for once and all. He wasn't that bad, with his blond locks, pale skin, and blue-violet eyes, but other than that, he felt like the king wouldn’t actually like him. Matthew used to be fat from the time he lived in France, and even after days of simply starving, he was still a bit chubby.

"Hey, you! You!" at first, Matt ignored it. Probably, the man's voice was calling someone around him. That is, before he was stopped by a blue-eyed man, that smiled when he glanced down at him.

"...Hum, hi?" he said, not used to the attention he was getting. After a day being ignored, it was weird to be called out in the streets by such a blunt man, handsome nonetheless, but that oozed importance. When he stopped and turned to look at the man, he blushed when he saw the giant smile in the other’s face. Matt blinked a few times, his poor eyesight getting the best of him in the moment.

"C'est magnifique." the other muttered in a perfect French and Matthew looked at him, a bit startled.

"Merci?" he tried, shyly, and the other man chuckled loudly.

"And he's French. Is there anything sweeter than this? Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot introducing myself... I'm Francis Bonnefoy." he offered a hand to the other, with a very seductive smile, but it wasn't needed. Matthew shook hands with the man.

"I'm Matthew.... Matthew Williams." he introduced himself, trying not to be self-conscious. "Why did you say that about me?"

"I have a offer... Something you won't be able to refuse, I'm sure." the man pulled Matthew to a less crowded place, a small alley not far from there. The boy kept a curious look on his face during the whole walking, between running away or just listening. "I'm one of the king's councilmen and we're all looking for options to be his new... Consort. I wanted to ask you, my dear Matthew, if you'd like to come."

"I-I-I..." Maybe, if he faked innocence, the man would insist more. He looked down, biting his lip, trying to force a blush to come up. "I don't know. What will I have to do?"

"You'll assist the King in his... Private works. That is, if he chooses you. Although, I'm quite sure you're a good, if not best, option. It's a lifetime opportunity, with riches, food, and everything else your heart desires."

"Will it hurt?" the innocent, unpretentious question wasn't what Francis was looking for and Matthew was sure of it. His big, bright eyes looked at the man, full of doubts.

"I... I'm not sure, Matthew. But, consider it, please. If the King doesn't have the right person, I'm afraid he'll go out on the streets and start beheading people." the man insisted again, trying to appease his humanity. As if Matthew hadn't accepted just because of leaving the dirty, disgusting streets.

"...I'll do it. What do I need to do?"

"Mon cher, I'll get you to the Castle and there, we'll discuss all the important matters..."

  
  


***

Gilbert couldn’t wipe the smile away from his face, even if he tried. It was, finally, the selection day, where 12 of the prettiest beings in the Kingdom would come over to be his official “consort”. He snickered at the thought. “Consort” was a border between wife and prostitute in his mind. He could only hope that it would help him to put his head on the place and that they were somewhat good enough to make him able to desire again. The wars for the borders were relatively fine, but he couldn’t have a breakdown. But there was something that wouldn’t help at all: The Council.  

       They often took the most ridiculous decision. Number One: Turn it into an official event. The whole Kingdom knew that, tonight, someone was going to be chosen, fucked and, maybe, get the crown on their feet. He also had to be in his royal attire. It was a black suit, with a few details in iron-like silver. He couldn't complain much, because he actually thought he was smoking hot on it. The King let the smirk take over his face while looking himself in the mirror. He felt like he was going to be the doom of whoever got in the selection room, even the Councilmen. He felt like war in a gift wrap.

       And there was the Number Two: Since it was an official event, they had a fucking ball and dinner to celebrate. He would have to wait around four hours to be with the chosen one. The other men didn't understand how much he needed, craved for that contact again. The group said something in the lines of "We are already letting you have your... Fornication contest. Stop being a whiny brat".Even as a King, the Council decisions had to be respected. Giving a final look at the mirror, the man left the room, eager to finally meet the one who was in his fantasies.

"A-Are you sure this is okay?" Matthew asked, tugging the hem of his shirt. As he looked down, he had a full view of his legs, pale and long since he was kind of tall, on shorts. Francis gave him an approval smile.

"Mon cher, the contestants have nothing on you." he patted Matt's head, but the other's heart was stammering on his chest. That was it: The line between extreme poverty (and a life of prostitution) and all the treasure he could dream of (and a kind of monogamous prostitution). "Also, what's wrong with showing off what God has given you?"

"But, the others..." he let his voice fall on a whisper, Francis' head turning to him. "I'm feeling insecure, but don't worry... I'll do my best." Matt tried to smile at Francis, who just sighed.

"Everything will be fine... I'm letting you prepare for a minute. I'll come and get you when you're all done, okay?" the Frenchman left him in the big room that has been assigned to him. In this one week, he had living around the other 11 people that were chosen by the rest of the Council. Not that Matt was the most confident person, but at first, he had faith on winning. Right now, not so much. He paced around the room, stopping in the front of the mirror.

       He had another issue too. He didn't know how was the king like. What if he was chosen but couldn't... Bring himself to do anything? The fright was messing with his insides and he reached for the water cup in front of him. Francis trusted him and he hoped that it was enough. He started over analyzing every single wrong thing about him, in hopes to find that those weren't that bad and that he was still on for the competition. But it didn't help at all, only made him more self-conscious. 'You can do it', he tried to keep positive thoughts in. When he heard the door cracking and Francis' blond hair, he took a deep breath and walked out of "his" room, mentally saying good bye.

       In the end of the hallway, there was the Throne Room. There, the King was evaluating the boys and the girls, each alone. He remembered their faces, because sometimes they all feasted together, while the King didn't join any of them. Since he was shy, he didn't manage to get in any conversation. But, as he passed through them, seeing the hopeful faces in the small crowd, he noticed something. Every single one was there... Matthew was the last one then. He hoped, for his own sake, that this was part of Francis' plan and that t would prove useful for him in the end. They finally reached the big, wooden door and Francis opened it for him.  

       Matthew stepped into the giant place, the door closing on his back. He didn't really know what he expected the King to look like, but it wasn't something like that. The other oozed sex appeal like Adonis. His pale, snow-like, skin must feel something like soft and rough. The iron-like silver hair contrasted with the skin, the same with black, fitted suit, with tiny iron details. But there was something even more appealing them everything: The eyes. He had to brace himself in something so he wouldn't flail. Piercing, red-blood rubies that seemed to look through everything, now were watching him attentively, his gaze hungry for something. Matt's face flushed on a soft pink and he remembered what Francis said.

"Majesty..." the boy bowed deeply. "I am Matthew William, from France." he tried to force his voice to be loud enough so the King would hear. Right now, he noticed. They were really alone - even though, if there was anyone in the room with them, he wouldn't have noticed at first. The hit that he took on King Gilbert's appearance was still wearing off. Again, the man eyed him up and down.

"Matthew..." his deep, husky voice said his name like a chant, like he was eating a fresh, juicy fruit. Once again, Matthew felt like he was going to flail, but forced himself to keep cool, even if his heart didn't calm down in his chest. "You may approach now."

       With slow, short steps, he made his way to the Throne, his eyes never leaving the King. In the other side of the gaze, it was nearly unbelievable. The same skin, the same eyes, the thing he had been waiting for this whole week was in front of him. When he got closer, he eyed the man, imagining those clothes flying off his body. He wondered how those thick tights would feel around his waist... Sooner or later, it would be it. The young man got on one knee and Gilbert stood up, the first real smirk on his face since it started.

       The day wasn't exactly that bad. Most of people that went by were drop-dead gorgeous, but they weren't what he needed. Even some looking innocent as angels, their bodies reminded him of the prostitutes, scattered around the castle and town. Their voices were all the same and he didn't even want to touch them. He wanted some good news... When they announced that the last one was coming, he had already lost his interest and hope of getting a nice shag before bed. Gil felt incredibly bored again and didn't noticed the small, adorable man come in until the door closed loudly. With a shy, blue-violent stare, he walked around, blushing, self-conscious of his long legs showing off.

       The flushed face had already gotten under his skin, crawling to a spot between his legs that craved for attention. And then Matthew, while coming over, bit his lip. The King felt like he had enough in that moment. For a while, he didn't care about the Council and their stupid celebrations. He wanted to ravish the other, feel its pretty mouth around his erection that was starting to throb a bit hurtfully on his pants. Damned was his royal attire in the moment. He could feel his own face heat up in pure lust.

"Closer... Sit by my side, Matthew." he patted the arm of the Throne, inviting the boy even closer. Matthew couldn't help but won't if the others had came by this step. He wasn't sure if he could get closer to the King without jumping on him... The boy got back on his feet and walked towards the king's throne, now resting by his side. "This,this..."

       His hand crept by Matthew's side, caressing one hip. He was sure his body was trembling, that the air in the room had gotten so unbearably thick. The boy wondered if the other was feeling the same as him, the terrible heat flowing between them. He had never been more eager to be chosen, to be thrown in the ground and be fucked roughly until the end. Gilbert's hand now went up and down, traveling under his shirt. He couldn't help but let out a soft whimper, that made the other stare hard at him, as if in trance. Those sounds... He had dreamt about these so many times that week. He kept drawing invisible patterns in the other's skin, just to hear the soft sounds.

"You're so hot..." Gilbert muttered, his voice harsh as he stop up, his warm breath hovering Matthew's earlobe, before harshly biting it. His body reacted to it, the flush getting darker and he could only wonder if the others received this treatment. "I'm gonna-"

       Someone rushed into the room, interrupting the moment. Matthew got up quickly and was suddenly away from the throne, touching his warm face. Gilbert fell down on the throne again, feeling anger bubbling up inside him. He waited so, so long for that... But he couldn't blame the person, he thought, calming down. Also, this was special... He wanted it to be like in his dreams, against mirrors, atop of pillows.... He wanted perfection, but he wanted it fast. His look fell upon the intruder, a young man that was designed to bring him the messages from the Council. There wasn't a day where he didn't hate those bastards.

"Majesty, the Council requested your choice." the small man said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He could feel the atmosphere and was scared to have interrupted something. "The Ball shall begin immediately after the choice."

"So, give them word to start it! Matthew Williams is now my consort." he said, with a loud chuckle, as if life was pumped on him again. It sounded so loud that it reverberated in the halls and everyone outside could hear. By his side, Matthew gasped quietly, and he could hear his heart beating like a hammer inside his ribcage. He was going to be the King's consort, he was going to have that man to touch his, to feel him... His legs nearly gave up on him.  

"So, it's settled!" the other bowed deeply to the King, leaving them, before Francis got to the room and walked straight to the King and Matthew, that was still in shock.  

"I think we should get going, Matthew. The Ball is coming and you'll need to be on formal attire..." he said, much to the dismay of both me in front of him. "Your Majesty, you also should find yourself time to prepare for the Ball. You'll dance with the consort and the other contestants until the dinner is served."

"What? As if all this wasn't some torture..." the albino trailed off, massaging his temples. He couldn't bring himself to wait for that matter, not more than he already had. "Matthew... We'll continue later."

"Y-Yes." the boy said, looking down. Matthew cursed at himself for acting like a blushing virgin, not because of acting but as a real thing. The albino King had an unexpected effect on him. "Good bye." he bowed again, before turning to go away, as Francis made his way to the door. But in his way out, the King had to suck on his breath at the sight of the round, big and perky ass that was presented to him. For a few seconds, he was sure he was going to run after Matthew, but he just froze, watching the other go.

       That night, oh, it would be the best night of his life.

***

Matthew had two reasons to be eager for the end of the night. First off, he didn’t want to be in a showcase, dancing around everyone. He already felt a bit uncomfortable in the well fitted suit, but, at least, he was wearing pants. His fingers played with the hem of his shirt, as he always did when nervous. Also, he felt like the other contestants would have no mercy with his feet in the dance floor.

       And second reason, of course, was Gilbert. Oh, he had enjoyed meeting the king, that was dedicating all his attention to him for God knows how many time passed in that place. His crimson eyes evaluating every single part of his body and he felt, for the first time, appreciated. It was an invasive look, but he couldn't help but welcome it after he saw the other's lust. He wished that the moment would happen again later, after the dinner, when all those annoying, jealous people left him and the King to retire to bed. Matt never felt so right, despite the anxiety building up over his stomach.

"You look gorgeous." Francis said, leaning over the door frame, with his usual charming smile. He also wore special ball clothes, a pretty blue suit and his long hair tied by the side of his shoulder. "I knew you would make it."  

"Thanks for believing in me." his eyes went down, the fingers playing with each other, a bit nervously. He never felt that grateful since she left France, with Alfred abandoning everything to protect him. But he lost him and Matthew already mourned enough. He cried for so long that he had forgot how to smile. Now, he had to grasp on that chance, a hope to maybe feel happy and not permanently numb.

"De rien, my dear." he looked at his pocket watch and closed it, tapping his feet on a ground. "We should go... You're already fashionably late enough."

       She let him guide through the hallways of the castle. Matthew still wasn't used to all those corridors, staircases and rooms. Until now, the boy was only acquaintanced with his room, its hallway and the throne room. The ballroom was in the first floor and it was already full when they reached it. The Council was there, with what seemed the be the whole court, including the hurt and slightly angry contestants. Everyone was dancing to a slow, full of violins, waltz. Their bodies moved in synch, their dresses' colors mixing with the black and white of the suits of their partners.  

       Matt walked in and the people stopped for a while to stare at him. But her eyes were too busy to keep their attention to the dancing, colorful people and his ears ignored the sounds around him, wrestling with the white noise and the strings, successfully managing to keep his concentration. He knew who he was looking for when he turned away from everyone, going further into the room. His vision caught a string of silver hair and it was all it took. Gilbert was dancing with one of the loser, a pale girl with a giant grin. The king wore a white suit, a few shades lighter than his skin, and he looked like a god, tall and gorgeous.

       Matthew couldn't help but feel slightly superior to that person on his arms. They only would have that - the dance, a few minutes in the King's arms, swaying around gracefully on her full, purple dress, before she returned to the crowd. But he would stay on that arms for longer, would have that company for longer and, if he managed to appease the other, maybe forever. A sly grin grew on his face and a random woman demanded his attention. The boy swayed her around, spinning her to the sound of the music, that was speeding up.

       The attention was divided. Some paid attention the King and his gracious partner, a petite blonde with a subtle beauty. Other saw the charming and equally perfect Frenchman and his dance with the tall brunette felt somewhat... Seductive? The both couples moved to the middle of the room, people swaying around them. Matt felt the nape of his neck tingled, feeling Gilbert's intense stare on him. He tried hard not to blush. In a swift move, they exchanged partners. The cheerful blonde still smiled and he was grateful for her not to step on his toes. Gilbert brushed softly against him, his hand hitting Matthew’s bottom. The blonde swayed out of the attention of the crowd, before he would do something stupid.

       He said bye to his dance partner and exited the ballroom. It wasn’t because of the touch. The whole atmosphere around the king was saying something to him. The small looks and the bump and everything. Matthew's head felt like it was spinning around. The music, again, has slowed down inside the ballroom. Maybe he could hide until the dinner was served. He felt like a coward for backing up right now but he couldn't risk getting too excited in the middle of a ballroom. As soon as he caught up his breath, he thought about going in and staying away. Maybe dancing a bit more, around the corners, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Matthew... Were you hiding from me?" the king's red stare cut through him and he was left speechless for a bit. "Matt, Matt, Matt... You shouldn't run away from your king. He wants the best for his people." he had a smirk on his face and managed to look even more sexy.  

"I-I'm not hiding." he managed to blurt out, in an almost breathless voice, when he felt Gilbert's hand creeping down by his hips, trying to keep from where he stopped early. Matthew let out a soft yelp, pressing himself harder against the wall. The man cornered his, his arms on Matt's both sides. The boy couldn't help but bit his lip, drawing more attention from the albino.

"Gott, I love when you do that..." he was so close that his nose was brushing against Matthew's shoulders. The cold tip trailed until the spot his shoulder meet his neck and Mattie let a soft sigh. Gilbert left a soft kiss in the place, before biting it.

"Ouch." Matthew let out as Gilbert's bite was deep, and he thought there was blood. The king kept sucking on the spot and then stopped, trailing up, reaching closer for his lips. The hickey he was leaving was a sign and the boy knew it.

"Mine." he muttered, before crashing their lips together, his hands slipping to his back and downwards, using the wall to steady him. At first, the only thing they needed were their lips, nibbling softly, letting soft sounds in the air. But then, when Matt opened his mouth to catch his breath, Gilbert invaded, their kisses turning sloppy and messy. They were so caught into it that they didn't notice the blonde and tall man, until he made a noise.

"King." Otto, the head councilman was standing close to the door. Matthew's face turned into a tomato and Gilbert groaned, annoyed. "I'm quite sure you have to get back on dancing. You too..?"

"Matthew. I-I'm sorry." he quickly stepped in the ballroom again and the albino just stared at the other, his anger flowing between them. Sometimes, he wished he could punch Otto in the face for everything he'd ever fucked up his life. But, if he wanted to get Matthew until the end of the night, he would have to refrain himself. He stepped into the room again, hoping that the night would soon end.

***

They only found each other again during the dinner. Matthew had been dancing around, away from the spotlight that seemed to follow the King. Gilbert was forced to dance with other people in the ballroom until the dinner was served. Right now, in the giant table, there were the only the contestants, the Councilmen, Matt and Gilbert, waiting for the food to be served.  The ambient was especially talkative, parallel conversations filling the air. Matthew's chair by Gilbert's right side in a reachable distance, but none of them made a move. The tension between them was mixing with the boy's shame.  

       He still hadn't brushed off the thing that happened later. The other let a saliva trail from his lips to his chin in the last kiss. Matt was left, hard and hopeless and in so much shame that he found a way out of the ballroom after he rushed in and went to his room to wank off. He locked the door tightly after getting in, sitting down on bed. It didn't take much of thought for him to engage on a fantasy. Those rough hands he imagined touching him further... They were everywhere.

       He was panting, without the bottom of his trousers to not getthem dirty, and with his legs spread wide. He imagined the kingbetween them, his non-stop nibbling moving downwards, exploring his kind of chubby belly, his pert nipples. His hands caressed those over the shirt. Instead of his own hands, Matt pretended those were Gilbert's rough, calloused hands, moving up and down on his erection. With his thumb, he circled the head, teasing himself, oh so slowly.  

"P-Please, just fuck me, King Gilbert." he muttered to no one, moving his hands faster. He needed to finish and go back to the ballroom in time for being called for the dinner. "I want you..."

"Nein, first I want to hear you scream." the husky voice in his imagination was all that took for him to come. He couldn't help but throw his head back and scream the other's name, hoping that no one was around. After he calmed himself down, he came downstairs with shaky legs and survived until the most went away.

       He hadn't noticed how hungry he was before the food came in. A lot plates were brought, a giant variety of foods that included potatoes. Two fat turkeys and four plates with mountains of sausages composed the rest of the meal, along with bread and some vegetables. A young girl went around serving wine to them and the conversations kept going, people laughing as they passed the food. Matthew's plate was full and the boy attacked everything. Orgasms seemed to aggravate his hunger. Gilbert ate deliberately slowly, Matt noticed, when he risked a few glances to his side.  

       Because he wasn't hungry of food...When Matthew felt a bit less empty, he stopped to breathe, but he nearly choked on air when he felt a boot going up his leg. He caught a glimpse of a smirk on the other's face and he looked around. Nobody was noticing his little game, his boots going up and down on Matthew's legs, slowly forcing his knees apart. The king wanted to explore the place, the inner tights and, at least, the cock hidden by the clothes. When he retreated his attack, the young man couldn't decided if he was relieved or disappointed. Gilbert took a few seconds to kick off his right boot and spread the other's legs, in a unexpectedly smooth movement.  

       Matt let out a low moan and tried to close his legs with no avail. He looked down, hopelessly, his body responding to Gil's advances. In the end, he didn't want him to stop, he was just... Ashamed of the place he choose to start their "activities". He hoped for their sake that nobody had heard him. The assault continued and Gil enjoyed the widespread blush on Matthew's face, his purple eyes filled with contained lust. His hard-on had a good size, and Gilbert's foot was torturing it with sweet, slow touches, before just jerking him off over his clothes. Again, the atmosphere got thicker, but all the people in the room were unaware of the torture Matthew was submitted. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from making any loud noises and attract unwanted attention.

       His body was on fire, the suit pants so tight he decided to free himself, pushing his chair closer to the table, so no one could see as he unbuttoned his pants. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him, a devilish grin on that gorgeous face. Now, skin to skin, the touches made him curl his own toes and grip the bottom of his seat so hard his knuckles started to turn white. He made his best to keep the moans in, but the sounds were reaching the king's ear. The others were still talking, but some were starting to leave. The pools of pleasure made it hard for him to concentrate in anything but Gilbert's foot moving up and down on his cock... The pleasure was too much, the head, the fear of being caught. The intensity of his orgasm overpowered him and he curled closer to the table, hiding his face on his hands.  

       He made a bit of noise, but people were so drunk in the table that they just shrugged it off... Most were leaving now and the silverette quit using his feet on the poor man, that was trying desperately to clean himself with a napkin. He felt like his legs had turned into jelly, as he buttoned up his pants, feeling awkward and, weirdly, still excited. It was somewhat humiliating, but still... He looked at Gilbert, his purple eyes still clouded with lust and the other smirked at him. As everyone was finally gone, the King stood up, pulled Matthew up his chair and held him by his waist.  

"Oh, my little Matthew..." the monarch said, his hands avid for touching him. "Tonight, you're all mine..."

 

***

Those flat, insistent lips were falling through his skin like a meteor shower. His mind was too cloud in the moment, lost in something he could only describe as paradise. The feeling that made his curl his toes and let needy sounds of appreciation. Gilbert was as eager to get started as him, his hands moving fast, trying to get away from the clothes. They were so useless, upsetting barriers between their body heat. Matthew's shirt was violently ripped from his torso, buttons scattering around the floor, along with the rest of the fabric. He was getting tired of doing nothing.

They were now on Gilbert's room, at the farthest tower, in the highest room. Even with his legs feeling a bit weak, he crossed the castle, gripping tightly on the other's hands. Some of the maids passed by them and he couldn't help but be self-conscious. They all knew what was going to happen to him tonight. Heck, the whole kingdom knew it! He couldn't help but feel a blush come over to his face and he looked down, quickening his steps to get to a safe room with the other. After walking what seemed to be a mile for his tired legs, they reached his room.  

Gilbert nearly kicked his own door down, wanting to be in as soon as possible. After slamming the door, he pressed the other against it, engaging him on what had to be the hottest make out session of his 17 years of life. The other barely gave him time to catch up his breath, between dominating his mouth with everything he got, from his ever-present tongue, from his lips and teeth. But it was all intense and not violent as he thought it would be, coming from a ruthless ruler as Gilbert himself.

Gilbert was too busy groping Matthew to take his own shirt and jacket, but Matt found room to do it himself. He wanted to see everything from the other, admire and touch that pale, rare skin feel up those muscles... He was clumsy as he struggled with Gil's buttons,having trouble to concentrate with those hands all over his tights and ass and... Oh God, he was feeling up his erection again. The blonde let out a lusty moan and did the same as the other: Ripped the clothes off. The king was so into marking his skin, with his constant bitting and sucking that he didn't even care. Tomorrow, he'd be so covered with hickeys that he'll have to wear a scarf.

Matt pushed him a bit to admire the view. As he imagined from the flush pressed against him, there was a rock hard chest and stomach, which he ran his hands in, hesitantly. The younger ran his hands over the king's arm muscles, appreciating how hard those were against his soft hands. But the other got tired of waiting, too excited for being inside of the other. If any bonding time was supposed to happen, it would happen after their fuck.  

The other didn't even have time to register when he was pulled up and thrown over the giant, fluffy bed. There were so many pillows that he felt like laying over a cloud. Looking up, he noticed how many mirrors were around that bed. For a few seconds, he just thought: "This king is so egocentric he wants to see himself conquering people", but that was quickly wiped when Gilbert started ripping this pants apart, starting by his back. If Matthew had to go out of his room tomorrow, he hoped that the other made got him some clothes because his were shreds by now.

"God, I've been dreaming about you all day." the crimson eyed man nearly purred in his ear. "From the moment I got my eyes on you, all I could think was just pounding you on the hard, cold ground."

"M-Majesty..." he tried to say, before being cut off by the other .  

"Quiet, my dear. I'm not done." his voice was hinting at the pure want the other had, while forcing him to lay flat on his stomach, looking at himself in the mirror in front of him. "When I thought about this moment, I wanted someone just like you. Angelic and, at the same time, lusting for me. Do you know what I wanted to do, even before meeting you?" Gilbert's fingers were prodding on his entrance now, he noticed. The man wanted it rough, since he didn't even got lube. He spit on his fingers and started forcing a finger in.  

"N-No... Tell me." the pleasure of the earlier orgasm came back to his mind again and he relaxed, to give the king space to stretch him.  

"I wanted to shove you up against a mirror, so I could see my cock slamming hard into you and your pretty, bright eyes as you reached your climax." he bit Matthew's earlobe, now shoving two fingers on him, as it got a bit... Uncomfortable. "I didn't even know how your eyes were going to be, but... When I saw you, I knew it. Nearly purple, hazy eyes, staring at me, screaming my name."

"Oh, Dieu!" there were already three fingers in and Gilbert slowly pumped his groin. He kept relaxing, leaning onto that touch, rolling his hips to meet the fingers, eager to be filled. As fourth finger came in, the other focused on going deeper, trying to prepare Matthew for what was coming.

"Get closer to that mirror, now." his patience was on low and he believed Matt had to be content for his work at trying to stretch him. But the younger had his eyes closed, bitting his lips.  

Gilbert took off his pants, throwing them as far as he could. Matthew risked a look to the side, the mirror reflecting Gilbert, in his entire glory. For a moment, he thought that he wasn't going to make it, but Gil was already with the head going in. He wasn't only long, he was thick as fuck. Maybe an entire fist would've been better as a preparation. A tear swelled up in one of his eyes, but he didn't want it to fall. Gil was in, but not all of his length fit. The other couldn't remember being in such a tight place - he was always surrounded by prostitutes after all. But the way the smaller's tight walls convulsed around him, such a welcoming heat, made him buck his hips forward, hoping for more contact.  

"Open your eyes, Matt." the hand that he wasn't using to steady Matthew was cupping his cheek. "I want to see... I want you to see everything I'll do to you."

The only answer he got was a moan, followed by the opening of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The lustful haze on his eyes made them really purple and he groaned, the pleasure building up on his body so fast... He thrusted softly, just once, before pounding Matthew , hard and fast, invading the other's tight entranced, abusing his soft skin. The coldness of the mirror made his nipples even stiffer and Gilbert couldn't help but pinch one, before going back at the rough, non-stopping pace. His gaze went down and he saw Matthew's round ass welcoming each of the thrusts, tightening to keep his cock in.  

"F-Fuck, Matt..." he stopped, trying to get the other to lay on his back. Gilbert wanted to go back at marking the other's skin, as he ravished him, as if Matt didn't have enough hickeys around his shoulders and neck. "You feel so tight... Guess I'll have to keep on fucking to loose you up."

He soon hovered the other, keeping up with the thrusting. His lips went down his neck and shoulders, coming for those delicious pert nipples that were just waiting for him. Matthew couldn't contain his screams now and sometimes, he closed his eyes because it was too much, just too open them and meet those crimson, bloody eyes staring at him, at his soul. He sucked one as he used his thumb to torture the other, exchanging it after a while. Again, his orgasm overpowered him and he held Gilbert closer, as he thrusted faster, the hot walls getting tighter.  

"GILBERT! OH, DIEU, GILBERT! O-O-OH, YOUR MAJESTY." his mind went blank for a while, Gilbert completely removing himself from him. But, when he came back to his mind, the other was still hard as a rock and he needed to do something about it.  

There was a year or so since the last time he sucked someone off. He hoped that he hadn't lost his touch. He crawled closer to Gilbert, who just watched as he lowered himself, his mouth closer and closer to his dick. For starters, he just breathed over the head, wanting to make Gil even more needy. He opened his mouth, caressing the head of the dick with his lips only. Oh, those warm, swollen lips. One hand played with his balls, and other held the base, his fingers playing around the skin. A small movement with his tongue playing with the head again and the man groaned.

He removed his mouth, much to his dismay, only to start licking his shaft from the head to the base, a few times swirling it around. The hands occupied with those were caressing the tip, the thumb treating it with care. The king of Prussia had to let out a scream when the other started sucking on one of his balls, the hands pumping him faster now. He was getting closer and closer to climaxing and Matthew used it to his advantage, his mouth giving a last suck on the head, before Gilbert came there.  

The blond swallowed it and felt tired, from all the day's activities. The man was resting on such in inviting pile of pillows... He crawled closer to the other, falling by his side, his body limp and relieved. The whole day had been such a great tension, that it was good to be finally away from his shoulders. As he laid, thought, the king held him by his waist, pulling him closer, like a teddy bear. Those muscles around him felt protective and Matthew pulled a cover over them, leaning closer, letting him be cuddled by the tired Gilbert Beilschmidt, the King of Prussia.

“Good night, your majesty.”

“Oh, Mattie, just call me Gil~.” he cooed, before kissing the other’s shoulder, managing to fall asleep. The younger just smiled and let himself sleep too.

 

 


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally punch me in the face because I screwed up and took forever to write this. I'm sorry, but I made it here so yay!  
> It's unedited so please excuse my typos. I love you all for sticking up to see the end :3

The war was at its end and, as expected, the Kingdom of Prussia was sovereign. The albino king, leading the soldier through the fields, showed off his blood lust imprinted only with the wild, fierce look on his ruby, crimson-eyes. If there was something he loved was the heat of war, surrounding him, as he walked through the place, sword and shield in hand, his soldiers as eager for the victory as him. They all had something in mind, someone to go back to, maybe family, maybe a sweetheart, some had it as their job, as their national pride, as everything they cared. The King was in for Prussia, was in for the battle, for the spoils of victory.

  
The Kingdom was getting wider and wider as the victories pilled up and some small tragedies came along, as the lost of one of his knights, sir Arthur Kirkland. The King couldn't say that he loved the man, but he was useful and particularly strong in the battlefield. Fighting by his side when he was alive was an honor, but in a field mission, an archer decided to take him life in a cowardly movement. Of course, Gilbert was quick enough to find and behead the man for his offense to the whole kingdom.

  
But it was ending and the bloodshed was already done. He mustn't remain in the field and he has a kingdom to rule, outside of that place. He could remember the exact words in the letter that Otto sent him: "You need to go back! You are the Ruler of Prussia, not a Knight". Well, he wished he could be both, but the circumstances weren't on his favor. But then, he had another reason to go back, maybe not so noble and romantic like one of his soldiers, but he had someone to go back to. Someone that he was eager to have in his arms, that he missed the touch in those long and hard two months in battle.

  
Matthew Williams, a shy French young man, was his official consort and the reason why he was working so hard in the front. Of course, he was usually eager to fight, for himself and his country, but thanks to the other's sweet touch, he was able to sort out his priorities again. Gilbert could admit it: He was having a hard time putting his head on its place, but it was all solved now. Two years have passed since then and Francis plan still worked on their favor. Matt was his sweet, perfect addiction, with those bright and wide violet eyes that looked at him like he was in the top of the world.

  
The King just couldn't get enough of the other, not matter how many positions they have been in. But things were getting different and he could tell. They barely looked each other in the eyes, except when they were doing it. And even in those moments, he could see a flame on the other's eyes that stood there for a bit, before the pleasure got too overwhelming and he closed his eyes. Things were getting deep, deeper than the sex only thing was meant to be.

  
But he was quite sure that it was getting to him. Of course, he still wanted Matthew underneath him, every night, moaning and screaming his name. The sex was the whole reason why he started that “relationship”, if you would call it that. The king started to spend more and more time with the blonde along the time, sharing all the meals and their free time, as they got to know each other, as much as they could.

  
Also, Gilbert knew Matthew’s body better than anyone, every curve and scar and he knew where it tickled and where it turned on. He knew the other's face, all of its expressions and his never ending shyness when the morning came and they were both naked on each other's arms. It didn't change the fact that the Frenchman was always too willing to jump on him when the time came. In their first night together, it was like this and it kept on. When he woke up in the first morning, the sleepiness still on his body, he was holding the blond close to him by his waist, those curls messed up but still framing that innocent face, as the other snored softly.

  
The sight of Matthew laying on his chest warmed him up, not only on the sexual way. It had been a while since he felt so free, so relieved, so... Weightless. He felt like he was floating above the mattress, only Matthew's warmth reaching him instead of the covers around them. It didn't take long for the smaller to wake up, his bright blue-violet look reaching Gilbert, before a flush took place on his face. He looked down, burying his face on Gilbert's chest, hoping he could avoid any kinds of confrontation. It didn't work though. The king pulled his face up and kissed him softly, gently with no pretensions. The younger kissed back, feeling perfect, as he reached out to touch the King's cheeks and caress them.

  
The kiss moved on a bit, before they broke it off, looking at each other's eyes. Gilbert would never grow tired of looking to Matthew, as he brushed the hair off his cheek, with a grin. He mentally promised the other some bonding time after their night together and even if the other didn't know, there was going to be bonding. Gil reached and pulled the other closer, resting his chin on the other's head.

  
"Are you hungry, Matt?" he asked softly and Matthew wondered for a while if they were doing it again in the morning. He was a bit sore, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. His own tummy answered with a low growl and the king laughed.

  
"A bit." he smiled, even if he was blushing.

  
Gilbert decided that he was ready to go back to the castle, to his home, to Matthew. He turned around on his horse as he and a few knights made their way back.

***

  
The boy left the bath, incredibly bothered with his own skin. The maids from the castle really scrubbed all his dirt off - his body was even swollen from all that utter violence. Also, the water was nearly peeling his skin off and he wasn't down for any of that. His hair, luckily, was smooth and with no knots at all, shining in all its golden glory, the waves moving along with the wind. For a while, he wondered why he had to go through all that beauty torture and then it all clicked on Matthew's head.

  
The King was finally coming back to the castle and suddenly, he complied to everything they submitted him. In a ridiculous though, he desired to become handsome for him. Matt accepted the tightly fitted clothes with happiness and wore them quickly, as the word spread through castle that the King was going to be there for dinner. He had a tingly sensation on his gut, the feeling of love filling him. No matter how much he tried not to fall in love with the monarch, but it ended up being impossible.

  
Not with those glances, those sincere smiles that the other seemed to keep just for him, after hours and hours of passionate lovemaking. Sometimes, they would just lay around on each other's arms, heartbeats synchronizing, before they went back to sleep. Gilbert was kind enough not to wake him up early, but that meant that Matt used to wake up in a cold, lonely bed. He enjoyed to open his eyes and meet the other's, that crimson stare only on him.

  
He also admitted - he was just in need of Gilbert as the other was in need of him. Matthew had no reason to lie about it, since it was obvious to the king and to everyone in a ten meter radius from whatever room they were, where the screams, pleas and groans could tell you everything about them. But lately, he had grown shier around the king and that left him unsettled. He was his consort... Maybe, this was supposed to happen after all, falling in love.

  
But the King Gilbert loved him after all? The boy maybe was in love with him, but that didn't mean that the other felt the same. Maybe it was just the need that kept Matt there, until he grew tired and found someone prettier and more experienced. He tired to push those negatives thoughts away so he would be prepared for the King's return. He walked to the library to distract himself and keep his cool. There had been three months since they last seen each other and he could feel that the effect the king had on him on the first time was going to be back again. Matthew had to be prepared, had to gather all the will that took not to jump on Gil when he walked into the dinning room. He knew that later, of course, they'd fall on his bed, between heated, passionate kisses, but that would take a while.

  
Matt remembered their first night together, two years ago, barely one week after he arrived in Prussia, preparing for a sad, homeless, begging life until he died of hunger or disease, like his brother, Alfred. He felt a pang on his heart when he thought about his younger brother, sadness mixed with renewed guilt. He stopped crying because of him around last year, but the urge always came when he though about the other's smile and how it was his fault that Al was dead right now. In the library's desk, he rested his forehead over the wood and took a deep breath.

  
Matthew ran away from France because of a terrible mistake and Alfred refused to leave her alone, like their parents did. If he didn't die of shame, he was going to be burned at the stake either way. But Alfred, his younger and stupidly heroic brother, backed him up even when... Even when he slept with a married man, but not only this, but the most important person there and then everything went downwards.

He was kicked out by his parents and he sold everything he owned to get away when Alfred came in. He worked part-time in a shop, as Matt was often too sick to do anything other than cook and help his mother with house chores. The boy had his own funds and he planned to move to England one day, but there he was, holding his dream on his hands, to fix Matthew's dumb screw-up. When the other walked in, he was too stunned by his Alfred's sweetness.

  
"I won't leave you." he said, with a serious expression that wasn't like him at all, but Al still kept being the light on his life. "We are leaving to Prussia tomorrow."

  
"But you... You don't have to do this for me, Al... I can handle my own." he tried, but the other just held him.

  
"Hey, bro. I'm your hero, right? What you did sure was wrong, but what everyone's doing is too much. You don't deserve this, Mattie. When I say we're leaving, we're leaving." he sighed. "We'll find a way to settle there and it'll be fine." he kept on, but the other wasn't listening anymore. He just held him and cried, his face red and puffy.

  
When Matthew, in present, touched his own face, it was wet from the tears. Alfred was his hero, Alfred was his best friend and he was so grateful and sorry for dragging him into that. He gave away his dream and life for him to be there and he hoped there was anything he could ever do to honor that sacrifice. Dying of the flu was the worst fate for a soul as cheerful and bright as Alfred's. Wiping his tears, he got up, trying to get away from the bad feelings.

  
He had a dinner to attend and a King to please. The boy got up on his feet and left the library, going to his room. Gilbert... Maybe he was his redemption.

***

  
Although he was hungry, the single thought of feasting before seeing Matthew didn’t sound all too good, but he would manage. No wait had been longer than the first and he doubted any would. Upon entering the castle, he was pompously received and Gilbert followed to the bath, not without asking about Matt.

  
“He left the bath one hour ago. I think he is on his room.” the tallest maid said and Gilbert tried to bathe as quick as he could, by himself.

  
He honestly thought that he could go through dinner without the other, but he couldn’t. He was the king, for fuck’s sake, and he could get his dinner on bed if it pleased him. Right now, the man wanted nothing more than Matt’s flush against him. When he found himself by the door of the blond’s room, he took a deep breath in expectation. Whatever he expected to find, it wasn’t Matthew crying.

  
“Matt?” he made himself be noticed by the younger, that quickly tried to wipe his tears. “Hey…”

  
“H-Hum, Gil. Can you go to the dining room first? I’ll be there soon.” Matt’s voice was shattering and it touched Gil’s heart, prompting him to come closer to the bed where Matt was and lay by his side.

  
“No, I’ll stay.” he wrapped his arms around Matthew’s shaking frame, and the other relaxed into his chest. “Wanna tell me what’s wrong, my angel?”

  
“It’s dumb… I don’t even know why I’m crying.” he gulped, before snuggling closer to the king.

  
“If you need, you can just tell me.” the gray-haired man said as he patted the other’s back. He didn’t have much experience in comforting, but he felt like doing it. Matthew looked sad and broken and Gilbert just couldn’t have that.

  
“My brother died of flu two years ago. I’m just so… sad.” he sniffled. “It was my fault that we ran away to Prussia. All because I’m a whore that slept with the village’s doctor. If you want, you can kick me out. I didn’t think I’d survive that long and-”

  
“Shhhh, you’re not a whore.” Gilbert finally spoke up, stopping the crying young man from bashing himself even more. “I won’t judge you, Matt, and I have no grounds for it, anyway. You’ve been with me for two years, so why would I kick you out now?”

  
“But… Gilbert.” the other refused to look at him, but the king had enough of him looking away.

  
“Matthew… Tell me. I’m sure this isn’t the only thing troubling you now, is it?” the king touched the other’s chin lightly, making him look up to him. “I promise I won’t kick you out, no matter what.”

  
“You’ll get tired of me.” Matt said, his voice now clear with a mix of sharp resent over the sadness. “You’ll let me go as soon as I get older. I’m sure that I’m nothing but someone you fuck but to me… To me…”

  
“Matt, listen to me.” he shushed the other with his index finger. “I told you, I won’t kick you out. I’m not letting you go anywhere and-”

  
“I love you, Gilbert.” Matthew interrupted him. “I love you with every fiber of my being and it’s been eating me from inside because I want to grow old with you. I want to get this feeling to you, through words, through our bodies, through the universe itself. But I’m sure you don’t love me and that’s how it ends for me.”

  
“Matthew, shut up for a second and listen to me.” he sighed deeply, before rolling and straddling the blonde. “How can you be so sure of what I feel if we never talked about it? You never told me how you felt before and I never told you either. I won’t allow you to speak for me, Matt, especially when it comes to this…” Gilbert had to take another deep breath. “I love you too. I hold you close to me all night after we make love to be sure you’re not a dream, that you won’t drift away. I’m scared that you would leave me one day. That I would die and not see you again. So don’t ever assume I feel any other way.”

  
“You love me?” the other’s eyes shone like he was going to cry again and Gilbert leaned down to kiss him, answering all the questions Matt might have had. Feeling desperate, the violet-eyed man wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and his arms around his neck. He couldn’t let go of the other, that enthusiastically held him close, his hands finding their way under his shirt.

  
“I do.” Gil said, his voice deep and husky, his crimson eyes looked on Matt, that gulped. “Now, you don’t need to crush me with your sexy legs, darling.”

  
“S-Sorry.” he said, a blush now creeping over his features. The mood suddenly got sexual, now that they were free from their other burdens. Matt widened his legs as Gilbert’s hands started to travel all around, stripping him slowly and deliberate.

  
Soon enough, he was exposed for the other’s stare and touch. A hand started caressing his inner thigh between another passionate kiss. Gilbert felt more intense, as if he was trying to merge their mouths together. As the kiss was broken, Gil started trailing kisses and shallow bites down his torso and down his thighs as well.

  
“Gil... I want you so much.” Matthew’s voice was nearly breaking with how much he needed the other to get on with it.

  
“Let’s not hush it, my dear.” he started sucking a spot in the same place he had been caressing earlier and the other moaned. “You’re so beautiful like this…”

  
Gilbert had planned it earlier, so he reached for the jar of honey he left in the nightstand when he entered the room. He coaxed Matt’s legs to widen a bit more, as he kissed down his erection, slicking his hands with honey and spreading it over the hard member, as he started sucking Matthew off. The noises of loud sucking were obscenely exciting for Matt, that kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sensation of the other.

  
But before he knew it, Gil pulled out and his tongue started forcing its way on his entrance. With a long moan, he felt as the other spread some honey around there and licked him clean, before starting the actual preparation, his tongue ever present and unleashing new sensations that made his toes curl. He could barely process that he had already three fingers in, in a mess of his sheets, hair disheveled and flushed cheeks. He was still wondering how he endured all of that pleasure without coming.

  
Gil was still with all his clothes on and Matt used all the strength he had to straddle the other, unbuttoning both his pants and shirt. His royal attire consisted on annoying layers of clothing he had to patiently unbutton and peel off Gilbert’s body. When he freed his erection, it sprung nearly proudly and Matt couldn’t help but curl his hands around it and move them up and down for a few seconds, feeling delighted to listen the other groan and thrust upon his hand.

  
“Ride me, Matt.” Gilbert’s voice had a commanding tone to it and Matt didn’t resist, as he propped himself up and positioned the other’s dick into his entrance.

  
Slowly, Matthew sunk on Gil’s cock, taking him inch by inch, with labored breath. Despite the preparation, the crimson eyed man was indeed really large and when Matt finally took most of it, the other started thrusting up as he tried to slam himself down. Of course, Gil brushed his prostate and he lost most of the the rhythm, being guided up and down by Gilbert’s strong hands.

  
The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room and Gil’s hand reached out to stroke Matt’s dick, feeling himself near the end, after all that patient preparation from earlier. Just seeing the other falling apart in front of him was enough to nearly get him off. It didn’t take long before the violet eyed man spilled on his hand and clenched around him as he came as well. He took a while to catch his breath and when he did, he kissed Matt’s forehead and holding him for warmth.

  
“We may not be able to get married, but don’t doubt. We’re going to stay together till the end.”

  
“I believe you, Gil. I love you.” Matt muttered, before slowly falling asleep in the other’s arms.

  
“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FF.net, before it was taken down because of the explicit content. As I promised there, this fanfic will have an omake, which I am writing! Thanks for reading it <3


End file.
